


Bachelor Party

by sam_vide



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (If you couldn't tell I intended for William to be pining over Damien so yeA), (This was half of an art trade that I regret but eh), Alcohol Mentions, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Pining, almost anxiety attack, pre-wkm, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_vide/pseuds/sam_vide
Summary: It's time to drink away the troubles of work and celebrate the death of a bachelor, Damien's close friend Mark having one last blow out before he becomes a married man. It would be so much easier to enjoy himself if the mayor wasn't so uncomfortable with his choice of under wear and the fact he's sat beside someone who's a bit too irresistible to his drunken self.





	Bachelor Party

Is it possible to hate someone so much that you can’t help but love them?

Damien is considering what his friend would look like if he said he hated him, that usually joyous face, without a care in the world.. How would it crumble?

He needs to lay off the whiskey.

William wouldn’t take him seriously this drunk anyway, he would probably pat his hip and give an affectionate smile.

Curse the Colonel and his alcohol tolerance.

It’s been some time since Damien has seen his friends together like this, William coming home just for his baby brother’s bachelor party, and tomorrow, the wedding itself. They were all seated in the actor’s living room, drinking beer and whiskey and “mourning” the death of a bachelor with one last party before Mark became a married man. They were still waiting on Abe to come, working late as always on his cases. Damien would soon be in the same seat, if he were elected..

For now, he would woo the crowds and make promises he just prayed he could hold onto, listening to Mark tell a horror story from one of his last sets and entertain the older brother who never stuck around. Damien shifted a bit when William looked at him, the bastard was smirking. The younger had to turn back to his glass so their host wouldn’t see how red he was. He.. He hadn’t forgot. Of course William wouldn’t forget- it was his idea- but.. The thought that he knew was embarrassing. And oh no, he was thinking, Mark’s story drowning out as he sank back into the couch and stared at the amber in his glass.

~

“This is ridiculous!” Damien giggled into his glass, coat gone and legs crossed on the chair. “I don’t want to!”

 

“Stop laughing then and just call off!” The Colonel wiggled his mustache, sipping from his glass as the younger shoved a hand between his legs, the little movement made him laugh more. “William!! I need to pee!”

“Then call off the bet!”

“But I don’t wanna looooooose!”

“Would you rather piss yourself or take a small punishment?”

~

Curse William, and curse this small bladder.

Damien sighed as he was being spoken to, looking up at the actor who held up a champagne glass. “We were toasting, look alive, friend!” He smiled when their friend sat up and held up his own glass, even if he had blinked out on them for a second.

“To Damien, and his campaign! May he get the job and run this city how it should be!”

They took a drink, then the hopefully-soon-to-be mayor stood, raising his glass higher.

“To William, and all he has done for our country. May we thank God for a fighter like him to keep us safe.”

They took another drink, and the oldest pushed himself up, grinning at the two and holding up his glass- well, a bottle of wine, the glass abandoned on the table.

“To Mark, this son of a bitch is finally getting hitched! You better give me a nephew!”

They all laughed at that and the two with glasses finished off their drinks, falling back onto the couches and chairs with laughter filling the room like music.

In their happy moment, none noticed the door being opened by Mark’s newly hired butler, or the man coming in and chucking his coat onto a chair. He was only noticed when a boot hit the top of the coffee table, the men looking up to see Abe holding William’s abandoned wine glass over his head, smirking.

“To your drunk asses.”

And for some reason that one line got the three laughing harder than ever.

The detective settled into the only free spot which was on the couch beside Damien, sipping on his refilled drink as the brothers started talking up again, laughing and messing around across from them. He drank slowly, looked tired, and Damien caught himself staring and looked down at his lap.

Damn this crush, the politician shifted nervously almost. Abe was.. Well he wasn’t someone the women in town would go throwing themselves at, but to Damien, he was gorgeous. And he was always frowning or scowling, seeing this easy smile on his lips was a joy in itself. And, oh this was the alcohol talking surely, but he had this want, this tight feeling in his chest that could only be cured, he thought, if he were to sit on the other man’s lap and just.. Kiss him.

Oh no.

Damien stood up abruptly, face red and he prayed the others thought it was from drinking. Speaking of drinks, he’d splashed some of the copper onto his shirt, looking down surprised. At least it gave him an excuse. “I need to use the bathroom-”

“Up the stairs, first door on the left,” Mark hummed, legs over the side of the chair and a glass balancing precariously on his knee. Seems that soon Damien wouldn’t be the only one with alcohol stains. “The cleaner is under the sink, for your shirt. Hurry up! Don’t leave us to our lonesome!”

“Thank you,” he said quickly, placing the glass down and running up the stairs, pretended he was in a rush thanks to a full bladder or the fact he wouldn’t want a stain instead of something.. Much more embarrassing.

Isn’t the truth always so much worse?

~

“Alright alright, what is my punishment?”

“In my bag, you have to wear it tonight.”

“Wear- Oh, oh no William, I am not wearing this!”

“No one will see! It’ll be under your slacks. You have to show me you’re wearing them, or I’ll tell-”

“You are the devil.”

“And yet you love me.”

~

Damien shut the bathroom door behind him and locked it for good measure, pushing down his slacks and swallowing down his embarrassment. The mirror’s large enough he can see himself, and for a moment he doesn’t know how to look away. His hair is messy from William’s earlier assault, shirt untucked from his pants and the bottom buttons undone. And then, between the edges of his button up and the crumbled up slacks.. The punishment.

Lovely, lacy black panties that covered everything they needed to, and somehow made him feel more exposed if he hadn’t been wearing anything.

He stared at his own reflection before turning away, a bit too fast with how much liquor he’d drank. Luckily he caught himself and didn’t do something ridiculous like smash his head on the counter, rubbing his wrists and huffing out a breath. This was ridiculous, he was a full grown man turned into a blushing mess at a piece of fabric and the thought of kissing another man. He shouldn’t have those thoughts! Oh, what would happen to his reputation if someone were to know he had these kind of feelings for another man? For the town’s detective of all people!

Abe.. and his sweet laugh and stupid smile that would only become more frequent as the night went on.. Oh.

The lace was getting tighter, and he didn’t want to think about it, covering his face in shame as he felt the back of his button up ride up, skin against the cooler wall. He was not getting an erection from Abraham fucking Ernlaid! This wasn’t happening! Damien groaned, but it slipped into a pitiful whine as he looked down, William’s comment coming back to mind.

~

“Oh how lovely, you look darling in that, especially with how embarrassed you are, Damien dearest.”

~

He slid down to the floor, shivering at the cold tiles against bare skin. And.. God, this is going to be the most stupid thing he’s ever done.

He pulled down the panties.

Oh the cold air felt heavenly on his cock, and his eyes flickered up to make sure the door was still locked before wrapping a hand around himself, pulling out a soft noise from his throat. Oh it felt so nice, the heat of his palm and the slow tug as he stroked himself, covering his mouth with his other hand and leaning back against the wall.

It was hard not to be loud, Damien was quiet vocal in what encounters he’d had, either by his lonesome or with a sweet woman who would leave sooner than later. The thoughts almost made him soften until his brain supplied him with the most wonderful thought: what would it be like to make love with Abe?

Would the detective treat him like a woman? Would he manhandle him? Would he be gentle and sweet? Would they kiss? Would he put Damien on his knees and make him beg? Maybe pleasure the other until he felt he deserved to be…?

Oh.

Oh!

His cock twitched in hand, spitting a bit of fluid down his knuckles and into the panties, leaving a wet spot in the front that only embarrassed him further. He.. was he thinking like a woman because of his affection for a man? Or.. goodness, what was he to do, thinking about how the other would make love to him.. Or what was the word William used? Fuck. Yeah, how Abe would fuck him.

This was too much, Damien grabbed a sheet of paper from above the toilet and cleaned off his member and hand, tossing it in the bowl and flushing it down before tucking himself away. Only his erection didn’t will itself away, laid prominent against his thigh and he just prayed no one would look at his lap as he found the cleaning solution. The color in his shirt went away quick, the politician cleaning himself up and redressing.

When he rejoined his friends in the living area, Benjamin was cleaning up glasses as the Chef came out, looking proud as he told the boys they better eat til they’re stuffed, and Damien couldn’t help his smile. They were so eager to impress Mark, it was sweet almost. He took a seat back beside Abe, who was sitting back against the couch with his shoes off, relaxed.

Damien thought back to his earlier musings, and pulled a throw pillow onto his lap, making it look like his intentions were to place his elbows onto it.

Not today. He was not losing a friend to his silly sexual urges today. He smiled at the detective, who grinned back in acknowledgement. “Took you long enough to get back, felt like you were avoiding me.”

“Why would I ever? That would be so rude..”

“Well, you know me,” he chuckled gruffly, and oh, Damien shrunk back again. That laugh made his stomach do knots, and he mourned the loss of liquor. He needed it more than ever if he was going to be this stiff around Abe. “You were just gone for a while, friend, heh, scared you’d drowned in the toilet.”

“That’s ridiculo- HEY!” He squeaked when an arm wrapped around his neck, a hand messing up his hair so it stuck up in weird strands of black. The crazed laughter behind him gave away the culprit, and he flailed a hand back, whining. “William, you ass!”

“Hush! You don’t look nearly drunk enough for us,” the other snorted, when Damien’s hand caught one of his suspenders and tugged him down, so the private was looking down over him. “Well hello there, Mister Darwin. What are you going to do now?”

The politician gave him a Look and pulled the elastic some so when he released it, it snapped back against the other man’s chest, before bursting into a fit of giggles at how William fell backwards and rubbed his pec with a little pout. “That is what you get for messing up my hair.”

There was more laughter beside him, deeper though as Abe smacked his shoulder and warned the other to behave. But he was holding up his thumb and grinning, and oh, that was enough to melt a man.

They drank the night away, until the Chef and butler were taking dishes and ushering people upstairs. Damien didn’t have the brain power to ask someone to call up a cab, just asked Mark if he’d be kind enough to lend out a room for the night.

“Of course! You’re all free to spend the night..” He cracked his back and stretched before quickly adding something on: “Ah! I’m afraid we only have two spare rooms, though, well.. Two that are livable, heh. We haven’t set up the other rooms.” And by we, he meant Benjamin, but no one corrected him.

Before anyone could speak, William was snatching up his coat and calling claim on a room to himself. “I’m family, don’t I deserve it?” No one told him differently, and he wished them all a good night before trekking up the stairs, boots thunking against the old wood.

Damien looked over to Abe, who was tugging his coat on, and felt his heart leap. He couldn’t leave! It was dangerous enough at night for a sober man, he might get hit by a vehicle! Or found by someone with ill intents-

“Abraham! Friend, please, you would better to stay here for the night!” Mark called out, slinging an arm around the other’s shoulders and tugging him towards the stairs. “Now, you’re not embarrassed to share a room with our soon to be mayor are you?” He was teasing, and the detective was chuckling, pushing back his friend.

“Never! Just, umm, I would think Damien wants his own room for the evening..?” He looked over to Damien, and those lovely brown eyes were enough to make him actually melt, going a little weak in the knees. It wasn’t one of his stern glares that gave the other shudders and make him go red in the face, but the one look still… God, he was deep. And he didn’t look away, just smirked a bit before continuing what he was saying. “I wouldn’t want to intrude in his personal space-”

“You would be doing no such thing!” Damien was shocked to hear the words out of his own mouth, shuffling a bit and holding up his hand, awkwardly pressed it to his chest. “I share Mark’s concern.. I don’t want you to go out this late, and I would happily share a room with you.” The last part was admitted with a bit of a blush, and if either of them noticed, they didn’t say.

Instead, Mark clapped his hands and grinned. “Then it’s settled! The room right next to the bathroom is yours! Good night, we’ll see you at breakfast!” And then he was off, stumbling a bit up the stairs while clinging to the wall.

The pair looked at one another, a confused smirk and a flustered grin, before heading up themselves. It was an unplanned visit, so there were no clothing to change into or tooth brushes, so they used the bathroom one after the other before retiring to bed.

“How are we to sleep?” Damien pondered aloud, standing up as his roommate for the night sat on the edge of their bed, pulling off his coat. “It must be uncomfortable to sleep in day clothes..”

“We could sleep in our boxers?” the detective offered, already undoing the buttons to his shirt and the other had to turn around because oh, his face was heating up quickly. He did think that was a good idea though, as long as he didn’t think about how close they’d be, how he’d be able to touch that pretty bare skin..

If he got hard now, he’d be in no shape to get close to the other. He tried to think of unpleasant things. It was the thought of getting an ice cube dropped down his back did it, blowing out a breath and pulling off his coat. The button up went with it, and he was kicking off his shoes when the bed groaned and Abe was settling into the blankets, humming, and fuck, he had to look.

The detective laid out, stretched so he could see almost everything. Abe wasn’t in the best shape, he had a bit of pudge on his stomach and thighs, but oh.. It was enough to ruin a reputation, Damien wanted so badly to kiss his stomach and thighs and hear what noises that could pull out. To kiss those scars and call the other beautiful, to see him blush.

God he was going to regret everything if he thought like this any longer.

He pushed down his slacks, staring at the wall to try and get himself together, before hearing a choked noise behind him, and the shifting of the bed. “Oh my god, Damien what are you.. Wearing..?” He made a confused noise himself and then remember, felt hot shame run over his face and down his neck, covering his face. Oh. Oh no. He’d forgotten about this stupid bet and felt his heart hammering as tears pricked in his eyes.

There was a shifting on the bed again and then the relieved groan of the springs, and Damien felt like crying. Abe was going to leave him because he was so weird, so disgusting, he was dressed in women’s underwear! He was worse than a pervert!

But.. The footsteps came towards him, and he expected the worse, not the warm hands on his hips, thumbs pressing into the lace.

“Hey, hey Dami, don’t cry, please. God, babe you look so pretty, don’t cry.”

That shouldn’t have made his cock wake up, Damien kept his hands over his face until the hands moved up to pull them down by the wrists, kissing the inside of the wrist and scratching the skin a bit with his stubble. “Jesus, you’re sensitive.. Don’t cry, look at me?”

He took a shaky breath and turned to look at the other, and oh, oh Abe was so pretty, no, he’s handsome, and Damien had to take in another breath before he actually did start crying. “You.. you don’t think I’m.. gross or anything?”

 

“For wearing this?” The hands were back on his hips, warm and solid, and it took a lot not to press into the touches and close his eyes. This was almost intimate. And then Abe touched his cheek and brushed the beginning of a tear away. “If you like this, who am I to judge? You.. look very nice in it, too..” He almost sounded shy and Damien shook a little.

“It was a dare, William made me wear them because I couldn’t hold my liquor..”

Abe blinked and then laughed hard, pressing his forehead against the other’s, laughing deep and moving his other hand up to the other cheek, grinning softly. “You’re ridiculous, Damien. God..”

They were close enough to feel each other’s heat, to smell each other’s breath and okay, the smell of whiskey was no pleasant warm, even expensive whiskey. Damien had to take a step back but was held onto, and he was aware of how close Abe’s face was to his own. “So you.. You really like them?” he asked, a little bit of anxiety wrapped around the words.

The other looked down and smirked, making that same hot feeling come up as he tried to cover up his face, but was stopped. “I fucking love it on you, but..” He got close to Damien’s ear, actually kissing the lobe before whispering the rest of his thought: “I’d prefer to see what’s under them, princess.”

This can’t be happening, Damien feels his heart going wild and squirms slightly, looking up at the other in shock. Abe’s smirking like he always does but the scene’s all different and he feels like melting into the floor. Instead, he gets a weird surge of confidence and stands up straughter, throwing his arms around the other’s neck. “Abraham.. It’s rude to say something like that before a first kiss, you know?”

He threw off the other, but then got a big grin that almost made him giggle, the taller man pulling him up so Damien’s legs were wrapped around his waist. And his back was pushed into the wall and lips, oh those warm lips were on his and kissing him, the younger thought he’d fall apart, or come. He really wanted that, but the kiss.. Fuck this kiss was so nice, his hands jumped up to hold the other’s head against his, panting when Abe pulled back to press their foreheads together.

“Can I see under them now?”

“O-only.. Only if you take me onto the bed.. Please?”

The request was taken easily, and the softness of the bed was wonderful under his skin, along with the warm hands roaming down his stomach. “Dammit, how are you so.. Perfect?”

“I-i’m not-”

“Yes you are, you’re handsome and pretty at the same time, and you’re built so well. I’ve never seen you work out or anything and yet you’re built like a.. Like a god, Damien, fuck, I’m so in love with you.”

Damien didn’t tense or anything, instead he pulled the other up and kissed him so sweetly, shaking and panting. “Oh, Abraham.. I love you too, I’ve been nursing a horrible crush on you for months now, I could never.. Never come up with the right time to tell you, I’m so in love with you, my dear, please.. Please don’t leave me now.”

“I won’t,” was the whispered promise, hands sliding down his hips and taking the lace with it. Damien let out a soft noise when his cock sprung up, leaking from the head in his arousal. The other made a little noise before wrapping his hand around it and he gasped, pressing his hips up into the palm with a needy groan, legs shaking a bit when Abe pushed his hips down.

“Stop that princess. How am I supposed to get you wet enough to fuck?”

Oh.

Fuck.

His cock twitched in the other’s grip, whined softly and reached up to tug his own hair. “O-oh, oh A-abraham, please, please I-i can’t stop thinking about it.. If you have to think of me a-as a woman, I don’t mind, please-”

“Damien.” The name came out in a gruff voice, making him shudder, but shut up. “I just want to be with you, not a girl or anything.” He gently moved to sit between the other’s legs, holding one by the thigh and making a noise. “..How are we to..?”

“A-ah, it’s.. Oh, it’s embarrassing..” He tugged the other down and whispered in his ear what they were to do, surprised when Abe actually blushed at it.

“Oh.. I see.. Is it clean to-”

“I used the bathroom, we should be alright.. Unless you don’t want to..”

“No, it’s fine.. But it might hurt dry, hold on.” Abe untangled himself from the other’s legs, pulling on his coat just in case and leaving. The younger man resisted the urge to follow, gripping the blanket under him and looking up at the ceiling with a soft huff. He was about to lose his second virginity to.. Abraham. His face went redder than before and he giggled like a schoolgirl, covering his face.

Oh he was ruined by this man.

The man who came back with a little yellow thing in his hand and shut the door with the click of a lock, making Damien shudder and grin softly, reaching for him and trying to seem appealing. “Hello darling.. What is that?”

“Vaseline,” Abe admitted, looking embarrassed almost as he placed the tub down, sitting between the other’s legs. “It’ll help, I.. heh, I may have read up on this shit before once.. Kinda hard to get information on it though.”

“I understand,” the politician said softly, smiled sweetly and felt his heart bounce around in his chest when he got one back. “May I have a kiss?”

The detective leaned down and kissed him sweetly, one hand cupping his cheek and dragging a thumb over the stubble. There was some.. Noise, and Damien gasped at the cold, sticky feeling of something against his pucker. But Abe was still kissing him and muttering sweet things into his skin, and everything seemed to fuzz. His anxiety was gone, his fears melted down into silly little thoughts, as his lover was kissing over his face and neck, saying soft nothings and promising everything, and before he knew it there were two digits snug in him and curling up a bit.

The sting was something he didn’t know if he liked or not, but the feeling of being filled was enough to startle a moan out of him, actually scaring Abe until he laughed. “Oh babe, you’re a virgin, huh?”

“Wh-what?”

“You’re squirming a bunch and moaning like a virgin, just a guess.” He shrugged as if this were any conversation, even as he curled up the fingers to brush against a bundle of nerves, causing Damien to choke out another noise and press against it, begging weakly for that again.

They kept this up until Abe was sure he wouldn’t hurt his love, kissing the other sweetly as he pulled out his fingers- much to the younger’s disappointment, as he expressed in a whine- to instead grab the jar and put some of the gunky cream onto his cock, groaning against the younger’s lips and biting his bottom lip softly. Oh, those noises were all Damien wanted to hear, if that gross gauze wasn’t on him, well.. He wanted to taste his lover. The best he could do was lean up and kiss over his shoulders, tasted the salty skin and sighed against the tensed muscles.

“Bite me.”

“P-pardon?”

Abe pulled back, used his clean hand to tap his shoulder, right where it met up with his neck. “I can hide it under my collar.. I want you to bite me, leave a mark, a bruise, please Damien-”

He pulled the other down and kissed him silent, swallowing down the beautiful noises and slowly trailing them down his jaw and neck. He kissed over the spot that had been indicated before gently sinking his teeth into the flesh, warm and salty and delicious in a way it shouldn’t have been. And there was something nudging him between the legs and oh.. Oh the stretch, Damien gripped the other’s shoulder and whined as he pushed in, face buried in the younger’s mess of hair.

Abe held the other’s hips, holding him against his pelvis and panting. It.. Dear, it was so thick and heavy in him, and he was uncomforted by it for a moment until the detective moaned, and it was heavenly.

It took a minute of soft discussion and careful movements before they figured out how to do this: Damien had a leg up and hooked on Abe’s shoulder, the other around his waist. The other put his hands on the bed beside his head, gripping the cotton sheets and leaning down to kiss Damien sweetly, slowly rolling his hips. It was amazing, he thought while gently pressing up his hips. Abe was so sweet and caring, went slow so he wouldn’t be hurt, and it was so sweet.

They went on slow and sweet for what felt like ages, the younger tipping his head to look at the clock. It was only two in the morning, he was going to sleep like a rock after this. For now, he enjoyed the feeling of the other’s cock moving in and out, hot breath on his neck, the heat boiling up in his belly when Abe started to stroke him.

“Dami.. babe, sweetness, I’m gonna.. I’m close.”

“Me.. I am too,” he panted, looking up with his hair pushed everywhere, and Abe got the weird thought that Damien looked like Mark. He shuddered a bit ad shut his eyes, saw his pretty little mayor with his hair slicked back and yeah.. That’s his. Damien’s his.

The thought alone has his hips jerking forward, pulling the most beautiful moan out of the other as his hands twisted up in his own hair. “Oh! Oh Abe! Darling please, please make me come!” He was loud enough someone could hear if they passed, back arched so pretty, gleaming with sweat and stomach twitching.

“Come on, babe, show me what I’ve done to you. What did I do to the cute little virgin in his pretty panties?”

Damien came. He was shaking, panting and mewling so sweetly, stripes of white on his tummy, and Abe was following, thrusting hard and then pulling back out to jerk himself off onto the other’s stomach, groaning when he only made the mess worse.

“… oh.. Oh Abe,” he whispered, looking up with huge eyes and the detective was kissing him deeply, stroking his sides before pulling back, panting like a dog on a summer evening.

“.. Let’s clean up, and get you to bed, sweetheart, okay?” He got a nod in response, before searching the room. The laundry basket had an old washcloth in it, he used that to clean up Damien’s thighs and stomach before tossing it away and redressing the other in those panties. His own boxers went on, and the younger let out a sweet little giggle as he was spooned, tired kisses pressed to his neck and right behind his ear.

He twisted around and pressed his face into Abe’s neck, making a noise like a purr and spooking the other until he spoke. “I love you.” When no answer came immediately, Damien tried not to tense. And then a hand was on his back, holding him closer as a gruff voice whispered in his ear, stubble rubbing against his skin.

“I love you too, Dami.”


End file.
